EPHEMERA
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/Lima tahun dia pergi dan kembali untuk menemui gadis itu/RnR?


_Tiga puluh enam..._

… _tiga puluh tujuh_

… _tiga puluh delapan._

Ia merentangkan tangan ke depan. Sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya saat kulit di telapak tangannya merasakan dinginnya tiang. Dalam diam ia mendengarkan. Masih ada sangat banyak mobil berlalu-lalang. Lampu lalu lintas, yang tiangnya barusan ia sentuh, belum menunjukkan warna merah—saat kendaraan diharuskan berhenti dan dia bisa menyeberang. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"Biarkan aku membantumu menyeberang."

Ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Perempuan. Sepertinya masih muda.

"Ya." Ia menjawab singkat. Menunggu.

Tiba-tiba suara mesin kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang tadi berhenti. Sudah lampu merah. Saatnya ia menyeberang.

Belum sempat ia melangkah, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Ayo."

Ia bisa merasakan lembut jemari perempuan itu di tangannya. Tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan aroma lavender. Suara embusan napasnya. Serta langkah kakinya yang begitu hati-hati.

"Ano, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Perempuan itu tidak pernah banyak bicara. Biasanya mereka hanya melangkah dalam diam.

"Ya?"

"Namamu ... siapa?"

Nama?

Sudah seminggu perempuan itu membantunya menyeberang jalan dan baru kali ini ia terpikir tentang nama.

"Itachi," ia bergumam, "Kau?"

Ia bisa merasakan perempuan itu meremas jemarinya sedikit lebih kuat, ada kehangatan yang menjalar di sana. "Hinata," jawabnya.

 _Hinata ... suatu tempat yang hangat._

Ia kembali merasakan trotoar di bawah kakinya. Mereka telah sampai.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Perempuan itu berseru.

"Hinata—"

"Nah, Itachi- _kun_ ," perempuan itu melepas tangannya, "sampai jumpa!"

Dan belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perempuan itu telah pergi.

"— _Arigatou_."

Melepaskan segala kehangatan yang tadi ia salurkan.

 **.**

Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

No Money is Being Made From This Work. No Copyright Infringement Is Intended

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 _Tiga puluh enam..._

… _tiga puluh tujuh_

… _tiga puluh delapan._

Dia merentangkan tangan, lalu tersenyum. Tiang besi itu masih di sana. Perlahan, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sekitarnya ramai—jauh lebih ramai daripada yang pernah ia ingat dulu. Ada banyak yang berubah, tapi tempat itu masihlah sama.

Ia menghela napas.

Sudah lima tahun semenjak terakhir kali ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan ia tidak tahu mengapa harus kembali.

Matanya menangkap penanda lampu lalu lintas di sisinya menunjukkan warna merah—saatnya kendaraan berhenti dan dia bisa menyeberang. Ada banyak orang yang ikut menyeberang bersama dengannya. Tempat itu kini dihuni oleh lebih banyak orang.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas.

Waktu telah membawa banyak perubahan. Waktu telah mengubah tempat yang dulu sepi itu menjadi seramai ini. Waktu pun telah mengubah dirinya.

"Itachi- _kun_?! Kaukah itu?"

Di depan sebuah toko bunga sederhana, ia berhenti dan mengamati. Ada seorang gadis di sana, yang langsung berlari dan menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Ino?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyapu air mata yang sempat menetes di pipinya. "Kau dari mana saja? Kami merindukanmu!"

Ia tersenyum tipis. Sudah sangat lama ia pergi dan meninggalkan kehangatan ini.

"Kau tidak berubah." Ia mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Masih Ino yang dulu."

"Tentu saja!" Ino menggembungkan pipinya. Ia menaruh tangannya di pinggang. "Nah, katakan padaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali?"

 _Kenapa?_

Ia menelan ludah. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh.

Alasan itu ... ia tak mampu mendiskripsikannya.

"Hinata ... kah?"

Gadis itu berbisik. Tapi ia mampu mendengarnya dengan baik.

Nama itu... Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar nama itu. Dan siapa sangka nama itulah yang terus-terusan bergema di dalam kepalanya. Nama itu ... adalah alasannya kembali.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Bukankah Hinata sudah bahagia?" Ia ingin menyelipkan tawa bahagia di rentetan kalimatnya, tapi tidak mampu—yang keluar justru suara yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Apa kau pernah _melihat_ dia?"

Itachi mengerutkan kening. Ia menatap wajah Ino dalam-dalam. "Maksudmu?"

Ino menggenggam tangan Itachi. "Kau harus bertemu dengannya."

Bertemu? Setelah sekian lama?

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 _Gadis itu menatap hujan melalui jendela yang terbuka. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke depan, merasakan aliran air yang jatuh di telapak tangannya. Bibirnya menyinggungkan sebuah senyum tipis._

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu!"

 _Mendadak suara itu muncul di kepalanya. Sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang muncul dalam bayangannya._

" _Gomen ne,_ Itachi _-kun._ Aku akan menikah _."_

 _Ia masih ingat ekspresi kecewa yang pria itu tunjukkan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia akan menikah—dan dia sangat mencintai calon suaminya._

 _Gadis itu terperanjat saat ponselnya bergetar. Ada telepon masuk. Segera ia mengangkat telepon tersebut setelah melihat nama penelponnya. Sambil tersenyum ia menyapa, "Halo?"_

" _Hinata-_ chan _! Kenapa kau melamun di jendela seperti itu?"_

 _Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" selidiknya._

 _Suara di seberang sana tertawa renyah. "Tuh kan?! Kau bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku!"_

Keberadaan?

" _Aku ada di depan rumahmu. Lihatlah!"_

 _Secepat kilat, gadis itu mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela dan menatap ke bawah. Di depan pintu rumahnya, seorang pria berambut pirang melambai._

" _Kau sudah melihatku?"_

 _Hinata mengangguk—tidak yakin laki-laki itu melihat anggukannya atau tidak._

" _Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Apa kau tidak ingin mempersilakan aku masuk? Di luar hujan dan aku mulai kedinginan!"_

 _Dengan segera gadis itu berlari, menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan mempersilakan laki-laki itu masuk. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan ia nikahi._

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat gaun pengantin kita. Katanya sudah bisa dicoba hari ini!"_

 _Hinata bisa merasakan dadanya bergemuruh karena gembira. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Undangan telah disebar, resepsi sudah direncakan sebaik mungkin, dan kini gaun pengantin sudah bisa dicoba. Hanya tinggal menunggu hari H._

 _Suara decit ban membuat Hinata tersadar akan lamunannya. Ia menatap Naruto yang terlihat fokus menyetir. "Pelan-pelan, Naruto-_ kun _. Jalanan licin sekali."_

 _Hujan sudah turun semenjak malam dan belum juga reda—membuat jalanan begitu licin untuk dilalui._

" _Tenang saja, Hinata-_ chan _. Percayalah padaku," ia meyakinkan, sebuah senyum meluncur di bibirnya, "Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Hinata ingin mengucapkan, 'Naruto-kun, aku juga mencintaimu.' Tapi kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai ia ucapkan. Karena di menit selanjutnya mobil yang ia naiki itu sungguhan tergelincir di jalanan yang licin dan menghalangi laju truk dari arah berlawanan. Setelah itu segalanya pun menjadi gelap._

 _Dan kini ia terbaring sendirian. Dalam sunyi yang teramat sangat._

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Itachi belum siap.

Ia benar-benar tidak siap bertemu lagi dengan Hinata.

Setelah lima tahun berlalu. Setelah penolakan yang perempuan itu lontarkan. Setelah semua kehangatan yang luruh dan menyisakan beku.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan Ino menyentak alam sadarnya. Masihkah ia menyukai Hinata? Mengapa?

"Harusnya dia telah menikah dan bahagia, kan?"

Ino mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus mengganggunya lagi."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia menekan bel sebuah rumah yang Itachi tebak adalah rumah Hinata. Pemuda itu tidak pernah tahu di mana Hinata tinggal dulu.

"Ino?"

"Hinata-nya ada?"

Itachi berdiri dengan canggung saat sesosok laki-laki berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Ia menatap Ino dan dirinya bergantian. Apakah pria itu suaminya Hinata?

"Ini Itachi- _kun_." Ino menjelaskan. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Bolehkah kami menemuinya?"

"Selamat siang," sapa Itachi. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

Pria itu menatap Itachi lekat-lekat—membuatnya tidak nyaman, lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo!"

Ino menarik lengannya. Dengan langkah yang berat, Itachi pun melangkah. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesosok gadis yang kini tengah menghadap jendela di sebuah ruangan. Gadis itu tidak berdiri dengan kakinya, melainkan tengah duduk di kursi roda.

"Dia ... Hinata."

Itachi tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sosok Hinata sebenarnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat wanita itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah Hinata. Hinata yang ia kenal bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"Si-siapa di sana?" Gadis itu berbalik—tapi matanya tidak mengarah pada Itachi ataupun Ino. "Neji- _nii_? A-apa itu kau?"

"Aku Ino." Ino melangkah maju. Ia menunduk dan mengambil lengan Hinata, yang disambut dengan senyum hangat oleh gadis itu.

"Ah, Ino. Kukira siapa." Ada kelegaan di nada suaranya.

Itachi menatap lekat-lekat gadis itu. Ada yang salah. Hinata itu ... tidak seperti Hinatanya. Mengapa Hinata buta?

"Hinata, maafkan aku," Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, "aku membawa Itachi- _kun_. Ia sudah kembali."

"Itachi- _kun_?"

Itachi tidak bergerak. Ia tidak bisa menerima Hinata yang kini ada di hadapannya. Hinata yang pernah —dan masih—ia cintai.

"Apa Itachi- _kun_ ada di sini?"

"Ya," jawab Ino, "dia di sini."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Susah payah ia bersuara. Pemuda itu perlahan maju ke depan, mengambil lengan Hinata yang sebelumnya dipegang oleh Ino. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ulangnya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Itachi- _kun_ , _gomen ne_."

Tapi Itachi tidak membutuhkan kata maaf.

Ia memejamkan mata. Merasakan kulit tangan Hinata yang menyentuh permukaan kulit tangannya. Tangan itu masih sama. Embusan napasnya, wangi tubuhnya, dan suara lembutnya. Tidak ada yang berubah pada gadis itu. Dia memang Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa pun?" Pertanyaan itu ia ajukan pada Hinata dan juga Ino.

Mengapa tidak ada yang mengatakan apa pun padanya? Setelah lima tahun berlalu?

"Di hari yang sama di mana aku menolak pernyataan cintamu," Hinata menarik napas dalam, "a-aku dan Naruto- _kun_ ... kecelakaan."

Itachi mendelik. Kecelakaan? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Naruto- _kun_ ... Naruto- _kun_..."Hinata menahan tangis. "... Ia meninggal."

Meninggal?

"Aku kehilangan kakiku. Lalu teringat padamu." Susah payah wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya lagi kehidupan. Tanpa Naruto- _kun_ dan kakiku, kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku kehilangan mataku juga."

Itachi tersentak. "Maksudmu, kaulah yang—"

Hinata mengangguk. "Maaf tidak memberitahumu apa-apa. Aku berharap kau bahagia. Jadi aku meminta semua orang yang mengenal kita untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Kau bercanda, kan?" Itachi menatap Ino. "Katakan padaku dia bercanda, Ino!"

Ino menggeleng.

"Lalu, kenapa kau diam saja? Bahkan kau, Ino, orang yang paling kupercayai?!"

"Aku lega saat mendengar kau pergi setelah itu. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Itachi- _kun_." Kali ini senyum Hinata terlihat begitu tulus, begitu lapang.

Itachi tidak percaya. Ia tidak ingin percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Dia tidak ingin percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku selalu berharap di saat aku akhirnya bisa melihatmu, kau tengah tersenyum bahagia." Itachi terduduk. Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai ubin di bawah kakinya. "Aku tidak bisa terima saat mendengar kau akan menikah. Tapi aku tahu kau akan bahagia." Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat. "Kupikir, aku juga harus pergi mengejar kebahagiaanku di luar sana. Tapi hatiku selalu gelisah. Kebahagiaan yang kucari itu, selalu membawaku ke sini. Setelah lima tahun, aku baru tahu apa yang membuatku begitu tidak bahagia."

"Itachi- _kun_..."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bahagia jika kau tidak bahagia?"

Pria itu menggerakkan tangannya ke pipi Hinata—menyapunya dengan lembut.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Ekspresi kaget terpampang jelas di wajah Hinata. "Ta-tapi ... aku—"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. Lima tahun aku pergi, dan begitu kembali aku malah melihatmu seperti ini!" Itachi menghela napas. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, Hinata. Kumohon, menikahlah denganku. Dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Ino yang semenjak tadi diam, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lega. Ia membelai rambut Hinata. "Jangan takutkan apa pun lagi. Berbahagialah. Kau sudah banyak menderita."

Tapi Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku tidak siap."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu siap," sahut Itachi, cepat.

"Tidak, Itachi-kun. Kumohon. Jangan menungguku." Hinata mengigit bibir. "Aku tidak pantas."

"Kau tidak pantas? Setelah semua penerimaanmu padaku bahkan di saat aku hanyalah sosok pria buta? Setelah semua bantuanmu? Setelah kau memberikan matamu ini?"

"Tap—"

"Kau telah membuatku tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaanku lima tahun lamanya. Setidaknya izinkan aku meraih kebahagiaanku bersamamu. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bahagia."

Lagi, Hinata menggeleng.

Itachi bergerak cepat, memeluk Hinata. Membuat gadis itu hampir terpekik kaget. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan menunggumu siap. Satu atau dua tahun lagi bukanlah masalah bagiku. Apa kau mau memercayaiku?"

Lama, mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu. Hingga akhirnya Hinata mengangguk.

Ino yang melihat semua kejadian itu tersenyum. Akhirnya, kedua sahabatnya bisa bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

" _Arigatou_ , Itachi- _kun_."

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

A/N: Apa ini? *headbang

Ini niatnya buat Hujan Cinta ItaHina #2. Tapi baru bisa diketik kilat hari ini—sambil ngerjain kerjaan di kantor (jangan ditiru). Orz.

Sangat absurd sekali... TTwTT

Thanks for reading!


End file.
